Harvest Moon
by AnImEfAn3
Summary: what if Ash was the farmer on the game Harvest Moon?


Hi again readers. I love the game Harvest Moon 64 that is why I want to write this fanfic.  
I will just name the main character Ash because there is not section for Harvest Moon. O   
well, there is a survey at the bottom ok.  
  
Day 1 Spring of Tuesday the 4  
  
Ash wakes up after a long sleep. He goes outside and looks around.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Builder: can't believe that he is gone  
  
Potion master: yeah, it is happening way to fast  
  
Midwife: cheer up, we don't want this to be a sad time  
  
Carpenter: Yeah, but what about the farm?  
  
Ash walks to the mayor and starts talking to him  
  
Ash's father arrives and talks to him  
  
Ash's father: am I to late. Is he?  
  
Ash sadly nodded his head  
  
Ash's father: well I'm going to talk with the villagers   
  
When he got back...  
  
Ash's father: you sure you want to take over the farm?  
  
Ash nodded   
  
Ash's father: well then do what you think is right then son. I will come back in 2 years   
from now.  
  
So he left Ash to raise the farm  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Mayor: hi Ash  
  
Ash looked and saw the mayor  
  
Mayor: well good morning to you, ready for a tour around?  
  
Ash: ok  
  
So they left the farm and reach a part where the road splits in 5 paths  
  
Mayor: the two in front of us is going up and downtown of the Flowerbud Village. The one on  
the left leads to the Green Ranch. This is were can buy animals. They are trying to give a   
young colt away so you should go there after the tour. On the right are two paths, on leads   
to the mountains, which scales 800m, and the other path that leads to the vineyard.  
  
They proceed forward into town and on there right was a shop and in the entrance are two   
women.  
  
Mayor: this place it called the Flower Lillia, this is where you can buy you crops. Hi Lillia  
  
Lillia: hello Ash looks like your going to be one of my customers.  
  
The girl that was standing next to her had red eyes and pink hair like Lillia  
  
Lillia: o this is my daughter Popori say hi  
  
Popori: hello  
  
Mayor: now behind us is the bakery  
  
Then a brown hair and brown eyes girl came outside  
  
Elli: hi, come here if you need to rest for a while  
  
They proceed walking until they came to a long staircase and an inn  
  
Mayor the staircase leads to Town Square, this is where we hold festivals and parties. The   
Inn over there is open at 6:00 pm. And over there is the tools and souvenir shop. Hi Rick  
  
Rick: hello  
  
They walked to the downtown of this village  
  
Mayor: this is the potion shop. The potion shop master has many potions for colds  
  
They walked until they reached a house and a library right next to it.  
  
Mayor: that is my house and that is the library.   
  
Then a girl that has black hair and wears glasses came out of the library  
  
Mayor: that is my daughter Marina, hey Marina come and say hi  
  
In a shy and small voice she said  
  
Marina: h...h...hello  
  
Mayor: don't worry, she is always shy to strangers. Well that concludes this tour. Well see   
you later.  
  
Ash remembers the horse so he went to the Green Ranch and found a blond haired girl with   
blue eyes.  
  
Ann: hi, my name is Ann, I think you're here for the colt hu, well hold on then hold on  
  
Just then Ann can with her brother. He looked like he wasn't to thrilled to see Ash.  
  
  
Ann: I checked his reflexes and they are all good  
  
Ann's brother: No!!!!!!  
  
Then he ran off  
  
Ann: is that how you treat customers!!!!!!!!! Anyways we need a person to take care of this   
colt. Although my brother Gary didn't think your good enough but I think he really likes you. So will you keep it?  
  
Ash: ok  
  
Ann: o I'm so happy! Well see you later, I will go to your farm to check if your talking   
care of it, bye!  
  
So Ash leaves and puts his horse wit his dog Spot back at his farm when he heard a loud bang. Ash heard it and saw it was coming from the vineyard. So he went to see what is happening. When he got there…  
  
Girl with blond hair and green eyes: you such a lousy father   
  
Then she stomps out to the beach. Then a man came.  
  
Father: what is her problem?  
  
Then he went back inside his house. Ash went and found a man that was wearing a purple   
bandana.   
  
Kai: Hi my name is Kai, that girl that you just saw was Miss Karen  
  
Ash: Miss Karen?  
  
Kai: yes, she was mad because her father was being mean to her  
  
Ash: what happen here  
  
Kai: well a long time ago this vineyard made the greatest tasting wine ever. This is when   
Miss Karen's grandmother was alive. But when she died, the vineyard was in great danger.   
They didn't know how the grandmother made the wine so good and their wine tasted different   
and they are using the same berries. Well I don't know how your going to help but it was   
nice talking to you anyways.  
  
Ash: yeah, you too  
  
So Ash left and went back to his farm.  
  
  
End of day 1  
  
Well that is the end of day one. What do you think, like it don't like it? Well anyways   
more is going to happen like festivals and stuff. But first thing is first, what girl should  
Ash try to marry? Elli the baker, Popori the daughter of Lillia, Karen the vineyard's   
father's daughter, Ann the rancher, or Marina the book loving Mayor's daughter.   



End file.
